Faith in Mystic Falls
by Rachael Foley
Summary: The Vampire Slayer makes a cameo in Mystic Falls. Not Buffy, but Faith. The boys are all over her, will she pick? She doesn't have to, will her fun loving ways catch up with her?


-The Grill -

"Guys, do you see that?" Elena asked pointing to a chestnut haired, chocolate brown eyed girl that resembled her.

"See what?" Caroline asked not noticing what was going on, the others just as clueless.

"That girl, she's with a vampire. She might get eaten, she looks drunk." The girl staggered with the vamp.

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Matt all followed quickly, they saw the vamp go flying.

The girl ran out, pulling a stake out dusting him. The others stared shocked.

"Hello. You must be Elena." the girl outstretched her hand for Elena to shake, Elena hesitated.

"Yes, and you are...?" "Faith. Faith the Vampire Slayer." Elena shook her hand, everyone still pondering what the brunette said.

"Vampire..." Bonnie trailed off "Slayer?" Matt asked "Yes. As in 'Into every generation a girl is born, a

chosen one she alone will wield the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, demons and the darkness to

stop the spreads of their evil, and the rise of their numbers. She is the slayer.'" Faith put on her best Giles accent.

"Faith, how and what is a slayer?" Stefan asked "A slayer is a magically made girl that fights demons.

Sennaiya, the first slayer was 'called' upon by the shadow men. First came the earth and mountains,

second came the demons, third came men, the men found a girl, they chained her to the earth. And

imbued her with the essence of the last pure demon, so she, the chosen one could fight and kill the evil.

She is given this burden. Being a slayer is either a curse, or a gift. Dependant on the reciever."

"Faith was it? You said when a new slayer is 'called' how are they 'called?'" Damon asked

"A new slayer is called upon when the one before her dies. And a potential is awoken."

"Like hunters. The 5." Elena chimed in "Not at all. The 5 are weaker than us, plus we're hot chicks with

super powers." Faith winked at Elena, the girls all laughed at Faith's comment.

"You said we're. Are there more than one of you?" Elena asked "You catch on quick, E. Buffy died, and

was resucitated, so she technically died and came back to life. Bringing Kendra, and Kendra me."

"B didn't take Kendra's death very well. But she and I bonded, like sisters." Faith added in, the others

nodding at her story.

"Faith, how come you came to town?" "Well, as it would appear your town is over flowing with

originals. I'm here to help you kill them." "How?" Elena asked "Let's just say I have a unique witch

friend. She made an white oak tree grow and we made stakes out of it." Faith showed them the bag,

filled with widdled, sharpened white oak stakes. "Faith, we can't kill them." Elena protested "Why

not?" "If an original dies, so do their sires." "I see. So your boyfriends will die if I kill them."

"Not just them, my friends and many others. The good with the bad." "Gotcha E. No slaying, unless of

course they are up for a fight. Killing vampires has a unique feeling on slayers." "What happens?"

Damon asked intrigued "You get really, really horny." Everyone burst out laughing, "I'm actually

serious. The next guy I see, I would pounce on. Slayers also have super strength, speed and healing."

"Sounds like my type of girl" Damon approached her.

"Careful. I bite." Faith twisted his arm, Damon's face showing the pain.

Faith let go, Damon retreating back to the others "Didn't have to break my arm."

"Didn't have to hit on the Vampire Slaying femme fatale." Faith retorted

"You know, you don't have to kill one of my lackies." Rebekah glared at Faith, stepping out.

"Back off vampire barbie bitch." Faith taunted, as Rebekah approached

"I'm sorry, do you not know who you're dealing with?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Faith smirked at Rebekah's mouth gaping open.

"Why you." Rebekah dashed at her, a blur to the others.

Faith sweep kicked her, sending her flying against the wall "Sorry, did that hurt?" Faith smirked

"Not as much as I'm gonna hurt you!" Rebekah stood back up, charging at Faith.

"Some people never learn." Faith shook her head, side stepping Rebekah and tripping her.

Faith flipped her over, jumping on top of her, punching her in the face. Repeatedly, knocking Rebekah unconscious "That's enough." Niklaus called out. "Fine, I was getting bored anyway."

Faith picked up Rebekah, broke off a piece of wood, throwing Rebekah and throwing the wood up, roundhousing it as it skewered Rebekah to the wall.

"Impressive. Not many people can kill my baby sister." Klaus complimented "Not many people are vampire slayers. Nor can give that little brat what she deserves. A good ass kicking."

"Faith. Be careful with this one." Elena warned "He's not someone you mess with" Bonnie warned "Yeah... listen to Elena and Bonnie." Matt added

"Listen to your friends, love." Klaus smirked at the girl "Why? Because some old British vampire creep says so?" Faith retorted

"I'll give you one more chance. Considering you don't know who I am." "Oh, I know. Niklaus Mikaelson. Hybrid. Arrogant, conceited asshole who kills his siblings everytime they don't worship you."

"That's it." Klaus warned, Faith calmly walked up to him with her poker face, standing inches away from him.

"I could do things to you, that would make you pop, begging me for more. You know why I don't? Because it's wrong." Faith drew out the word wrong, as she grinned evilly.

She tapped his cheek twice as she walked over to Elena's group, Klaus had a confused look on his face.

He turned around, going back over to Faith. "I think I'll take you up on your offer, love." Faith looked amused.

She leaned in closer to him "Sorry, you're not my type. Thesides, I don't do animals." Klaus grabbed her wrist, "Animals?" "You're a dog right? Or do you prefer 'werewolf'?"

Faith pulled her arm out of his grasp smirking at the volatile immortal. Klaus grinned back at the slayer "So, that's a 'no' then?" Faith leaned in closer, kissed him and pulled back "That's a no."

Her and the others walked off, Klaus called out "You know, you're quite the tease." "So I've been told." Faith answered back.

"Wow. You kissed Klaus, that's quite some feat." Bonnie tried striking up conversation "I suppose." Faith answered.

"Still, you've got courage." Stefan complimented "Not courage. I just don't back down, against creeps like that."

"You're still pretty awesome. Something I would never be able to do." Matt added "Thanks Matty. You know how to make a girl feel special." Faith winked

Matt blushed, and smiled at the vampire slaying stranger.

"Faith, do you have anywhere to stay?" "No. Not yet E. I need to find a place." Faith smiled

"Stay with us." Damon offered "Hmm. Sounds like someone wants some alone time with Faith." Faith, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena giggled.

"And that's so bad?" Damon gave her his best bad boy smirk.

"I don't know. You tell me, I've never been with a vamp before." Faith flirted back

"Puke." Stefan chimed in "Calm down Giles. We're flirting. Not getting it on in front of all of you." "Giles?" "About this tall, boring. Like you."

Damon high fived Faith, "Oh god. They're bonding." Caroline groaned "In more than one way." Faith teased Damon smirked.

"We're here." Damon called out, opening the door for Faith "Why thank you kind sir." Faith mocked, pulling at the sides of her imaginary dress, curtsying for Damon.

Everyone laughed, Faith brought her bag upstairs. She changed into a jean jacket, crimson red spaghetti strapped top, black dress pants and black ankle boots with heels.

She went back down, "Wow. Going somewhere Faith?" Elena asked Faith shook her head "No. We're going somewhere." "Where are we going?"

"You, me, Bonnie and Caroline are going out." "Where to?" Bonnie asked "Yeah?" Caroline added "Clubbing. We need to find us some guys." "We've all got someone..."

"Point? Elena, you've got 2 brothers after you. Caroline, Tyler is gone. Bonnie, I'm sorry. But you can't bring Jeremy back. I can."

"How did you-" Elena started "Wait. You can bring him back?" Bonnie asked "Yep. That bastard Silas can't. He wants to destroy the veil, so that he can reunite with his love. He used you."

"But.." "Jeremy's death was magical, done by supernatural. I can resurrect him. Jenna, John and Isobel too. If you'd like."

"My parents? My aunt? My brother?" "Cousin. Technically. But yes." "How?" Bonnie asked "I'm a slayer. We have strong magical energy, so I harnessed mine, I became stronger as a witch."

"Can we do it now?" Elena asked overjoyed "No." Faith answered quickly "Why?" "Because we have a mission of utmost importance."

"What is it, Faith?" Caroline asked "Clubbing! You girls have way too little fun." Faith smirked, the other girls giggling and nodding.


End file.
